The design is a dispenser system which is used to deliver small discrete quantities of fluidized potassium and sodium alkaline metals and alkaline earth metal alloys of these said metals at 60 hz cyclic intervals into a hydrolyzation chamber where they are reacted in a water spray. In the hydrolyzation reaction the said alkaline metals and alkaline earth metals are converted by oxidation to their hydroxides [NaOH, KOH, Ca(OH)2, Mg(OH2)] in chemical reactive proportions to their established empirical formula, and also liberating protons (H+) and electrons (e−) from the water molecules. The exothermic reactions produce a gaseous ionic mixture which passes out of the reaction chamber into a capacitor tuyere, described in Ref. 1 where the electrons are removed and the said gaseous ionic flow passes out of the capacitor tuyere as positively charged ionic particles to be used in chemical synthesis. The electrons generated in the hydrolyzation chamber are captured in the said capacitor tuyere at discrete 60 hz pulses and are used as an electrical generator power source delivering 60 hz direct current pulses. Because current flow is pulsed in the same direction and does not alternate direction there are no hysteresis transformer losses. The rate at which the capacitors of the said capacitor tuyere release the static charge of captured electrons removed from the said hydrolyzation chamber ionic flow into the inductance circuits of primary windings of transformers the generating power is higher than that produced by wire wound armatures cutting a magnetic field.
The earliest designs for dispensing alkaline metals in the reduced solid state into a hydrolization chamber began as dispersions of metal particulates in heavy based petroleum carrier fluids. This method of dispensing metals in the dispersed phase created an undesirable carbonaceous by-product residue. The use of solid state calcium nodular sodium flocculant rolled in thin foil sheets placed on a conductor/insulation carrier tape is presently considered as a transportation fuel in a solid fuel diffusion fuel cell for charging storage batteries and circuit ballast batteries of electrical vehicles while the said vehicle is moving. In larger electrical generation system and in larger commercial chemical production facilities alkaline metals are fluidized and used as reactants to be dispensed in their liquid state as reactants in hydrolyzation chambers. Alloys of potassium and sodium are produced as alloys in the liquid state at room temperature. When these metals are used separately in their individual heated state at elevated melting point temperatures which are only slightly lower than the boiling point of water, the method of dispensing these fluidized alkaline metals to the said hydrolyzation chamber is only marginally effected. The relative melting point of sodium is 207° F. while that of potassium is 147° F. When the two metals are alloyed the melting point of the alloy is lowered to a point below ambient room temperature such that they are present in the liquid state. The present dispenser system is designed to operate at temperatures which are lower than the bearing temperatures of internal combustion engines.
The ability to mechanically pulse the dispensing of discrete quantities of alkaline metals for the generation of a 60 hz oscillatory direct current (DC) without employing an electronic inverter illustrates the cost effective efficiency of the present dispensing system. In Ref. 1 the spindle shaft has only one (1) orifice and produces only 1 hz at 30 rpm rotation of the spindle shaft and an electronic switching circuit is used to produce 60 hz pulses. The present spindle shaft has 24 orifices and rotates at 150 rpm producing 3600 cycles of opening and closing flow of fluidized alkaline metal to the hydrolyzation chamber in one minute to generate a pulsed direct current oscillation of 60 hz.(24 orifices×150 rpm/60 sec=60 hz)
The number of orifices of the present invention compared to the system of Ref. 1 is increased from one (1) to twenty four (24) and the spindle shaft rotational speed is increased from 30 rpm to 150 rpm. The higher rotative speed is without need of bearing lubrication using bronze graphite self lubricating bearings.
The spindle shaft orifice valving of the invention is mounted on a worm gear and rotates at the same rate as the said worm gear. A high speed electrical motor is used to turn the driving worm. The principal advantage of worm gearing is its ability to transmit power at high velocity ratios for reduction of spindle shaft speed. Worm gearing is more mechanically reliable than spur or bevel gearing in this application. The combination of high speed electrical motor and fast reduction of spindle shaft rotational speed more effectively accommodates the high torque and fluid flow resistances in the dispensing of fluidized alkaline metals in small discrete proportional quantities.